Office days
by ResiAddict
Summary: Life before the mansion incident. R&R please people!
1. Chapter 1

Office days...

Raccoon city, june 29th, 1997 10.30pm.

It was the nightshift for Chris and Forest, both racing to finish their work so they could head down to the shooting range.

"Yeah so anyway, he was squaring up right at me and hes like: "So ya wanna fight?" and im like "Not really to be honest..." so he wimps out and runs off!" laughed Forest.

Chris was busy with report on a pub fight he'd settled the other day, suddenly noticing how similar it and Forest's story were.

"Forest..., this sounds a lot like what i'm writing about...you didn't happen to be at J's did you?"

The Bravo team's marksman shook his head and said he was at a different one, mentioning how damn good the beer was there, then noticing he'd just signed his last piece of work, and boy you know he was going to gloat in Chris' face about it, beginning to parade around the room, singing a jolly tune of "Ha ha i did my work before you!".

Chris obviously was less than impressed with this, and grabbed one of the rubber bands from his desk and fired it at his friend and rival, getting him square in the forhead.

"OW!!!!" Forest yelped, grabbing his injury, causing Chris to chuckle, even with the basic household rubber band, he was deadly.

Seeing Forest whinging made Chris want to look somewhere else, soon seeing a chart on the wall near Wesker's desk, he decided to take a look, anything could beat Forest at that moment, on it was the information for a new recruit...

Name: Jill Valentine Age: 22

Known skills: Technology and lock picking

Known relatives: Dick Valentine...

"Oi Forest, look like we're getting a new addition!" Chris called...


	2. Chapter 2

New Arrival...

July 2nd 1997.

"Alright guys, you know that today we have a new team-mate arriving today!, so i don't want you lot flirting your asses off to her!" Enrico said to the rest of the STARS operatives him and Wesker commanded.

Joseph suddenly looked at his boss in confusion, asking why he and the others, all middle aged men, would want to flirt with another guy, earning him a dink on the head from Edward's clipboard.

"You idiot, we're getting a girl called Jill!" he laughed, telling his friend of the dumb mistake he'd just made, him having seen Jill's dad's name.

Chris wasn't really paying attention, looking over and noticing Forest still had a red mark on his head from the other night, he let out a slight chuckle, catching the attention of most of the others.

"What's so funny Chris?" Wesker asked, not taking his eyes away from the gun in his hands, which he was in the middle of cleaning.

Chris suddenly panicked, he needed an answer...and fast! "Think Redfield THINK!!!" was rushing through his head, when...

"Nothing Wesker!" he said quickly, suddenly thinking: "I am such a genius!"

A couple of laughs came from the others, especially Forest who realised what distracted Chris so much; the red mark that distracted himself everymorning since the rubber band incident, suddenly realising that meant it was easy to see!

Richard raised his hand wondering who would show Jill around the place, Enrico and Wesker both noticed Chris was daydreaming again so they reached a unanimous decision: he would!

Two hours later...

A knock sounded at the door, meaning only one thing: this "Jill" was here, everyone was nervous about opening the door to see how she was, all exept Barry, who stood and walked to the door, he turned the knob and pulled it open, revealing one of the most stunning women Chris and the guys had ever seen, if they could reach, their chins would surely have hit the floor.

"Good morning" Jill smiled, walking in with a box in her arms, looking ready to fall, which Barry happily took.

Envy shot at Chris from Joseph and Richard at the same time, wondering how come he was the lucky one?!

Chris looked at the fair haired lady who he had to show around and thought about how great she looked, making sure not to stare and have the mickey taken out of him by the others.

Jill quickly walked over to her new desk, the one slap bang next to Chris's, both of them smiled at each other, introducing themselves before Jill began arranging her things out, picking out a picture of a tall, light haired man and neatly placing it next to her new computer. The words "Jill my darling" etched on the frame.

After a quick sesion of rearrange the desk, Enrico suggested that Chris show Jill around the RPD for a little bit, Jill couldn't help but seem confused about what was going on, one minute she was sitting, the next she was raced onto her feet! If she didn't know better, she could feel the G-force acting on her.

After a quick stop at the coffee pot, Chris and Jill were out the door with nothing but themselves, and two polystyrene cups full of Nescafe.

Some dumbass RPD cops began flirting with Jill, in a pathetic attempt to show who was boss, unfortunately Jill shrugged them off as "shortarses trying to make up for something", instantly crushing their hopes in an instant faster than an eyeblink.

"So anyway Chris, tell me a little about the others in STARS...they seem nice!" Jill siiled, walking on with her "tour guide". "Tell me about yourself as well!"

Chris didn't really know where to begin with his teammates, should he tell Jill their good qualities or a mix of the good and the bad?

In the STARS office...

"So anyway, what do you lot think to Jill?" asked Barry after Wesker went out the room, allowing normal talk to resume.

"She seems nice, maybe it'll give a new ambience to the place having a woman around!" Kenneth said, busy reading a book on Arklay forrest plants.

"We'll just have to see when she comes back, seems cheerful!" Brad smiled from the back of the room, tinkering with his computer's new monitor, the replacement for the one someone accidently spilt coffee on the week before.

Jill, even though she'd hardly spoke to anyone yet, was already making friends in the office, she couldn't wait to meet them all, and introduce herself properly.

As Chris and Jill neared the canteen, they noticed it was lunch hour, both starving, they thought they might as well stop and get to know each other better, seeing as they were going to be around each other for a little while longer today.

"So Jill," Chris asked after they'd found the nearest empty table to settle at, "Tell me about yourself!"

Jill smiled, but stamered at where to start, finally beggining at her family, she was nervous, wondering what Chris would think if she told him her dad was a thief, and that her mother had left when she was just ten years old, just a few weeks after her birthday. She began to get all teary eyed, turning away from her new friend, afraid to show herself in such a state, but she was pleasently surprised by Chris reaching around her shoulder, telling her he understood perfectly.

Unfortunately, the two then heard all the others from the office coming, so they slid away from each other slightly, as they didn't want them to accidently think they had something going on between them, thats the last thing Chris wanted, becase they'd think he'd gone and pulled Jill on her first day, and that would earn him a false reputation as womanising the new girl.

"Hey Chris! we wondered where you'd gone!, thought you'd run off on the job!" Barry laughed, patting his old friend on the back, then wandering off to find out what was being served.

Joseph, Richard and Brad sat down with the two while the rest went off to grab something to stuff their faces with, they liked to think that doing nothing made them hungry.

Jill looked around at her new friends, smiling at how fun-loving they were, but she suddenly noticed one seemed rather shy: Brad.

"Hey" Jill said with a smile, "We haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Jill!"

She extended her sleek hand to shake her new teammates' but he got all jittery and tried to talk.

"H-h-hi!" were the first words jumbled out at the new girl. "I-i'm Brad"

Jill smiled, and shuffled closer to Brad, also known as "Chickenheart", and whispered quietly "Don't be afraid of me"

Across Brad's face appeared a smile, one directed at Jill, showing her he appreciated what she'd said.

"So...what's captain Wesker like? he didn't really talk to me, it was Enrico who did!" Jill inquizitivly asked, taking a sip from the half-warm coffee she still had.

Wesker then walked in, and over to the STARS lot, a package under his arm.

"You're STARS uniform, Ms Valentine...oh, talk to me after lunch, I have a special assignment for you..."

Next: Wesker's orders.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesker's orders.

"You wanted to see me captain?" Jill smiled, standing in front of Wesker's desk in her new uniform, a fully blue outfit, with shoulder pads and beret.

Wesker looked up from the newspaper he was reading out of boredom.

"Ah yes, Jill i have something very important for you to do!"

Jill noticed the smirk on Wesker's face and couldn't help but feel slightly worried about what he was going to get her to do, she wanted to back off a little, but Wesker would bite her head off probably.

Outside the STARS office...

Chris and Barry were busy discussing what was better: a shotgun or magnum, while Forest, Brad and Edward were playing twenty questions.

"Question 19: are you the eiffal tower?" Forest asked, snapping his fingers.

Brad Shook his head.

"Question 20..." Edward began, "I have no idea!"

All were waiting for Wesker to finish talking to Jill, but this time he was longer than usual, causing slight consern for the team.

Joseph put head to the door, in attempt to hear what was going on, Chris leaned in too.

"Anything?" Barry asked, wondering why they were bothering to use such a dated method that was surey too out of date to use.

Joseph shook his head and said all he heard was something along the lines of "Mmm-mmm-mmmm-m".

Jill then walked out, looking worried, something was definately up, inside, Wesker was casually reading his paper again, not a care in the world that what he'd just said was making Jill feel sick inside, she began ignoring her friends in the days that followed, and she started distancing herself, she didn't go to lunch with them until Brad decided to reach out to her.

"Jill...what's the matter? come on, you're getting us all worried!" He asked when all the others had gone off for a coffee break.

She buried her head into her arms on the table, Brad suddenly reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump, sending her out of her seat and onto the floor with a loud thud. Brad helped her up into her seat again, worried about her.

Jill looked at him and then told him the problem; the assignment Wesker gave her went wrong, she'd gotten herself involved accidently in a gang she used to be part of back in the days of her thief past. The gang had recently gotten information as to where Jill's mother was, the mother Jill had gone without since that day her father pushed her over the edge enough to leave and never return, if Jill did what they said, she'd be able to see her beloved mother again, if not, they'd hurt her long lost parent.

Tears flowed out of the 23 year old's eyes, she couldn't bare the thought of her mother hurt, all she wanted to do was see her again.

Chris walked in along with Joseph, both, rushing over to Jill the moment they saw what a state she was in, Chris took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Jill? what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Joseph looked at her arm, it had bruises that looked fairly new over it, what had been happening to her?

Chris gave Jill a hug in an attempt to make her feel better, she wrapped her arms around him tightly as if he was a giant cuddly toy.

Quietly, she whispered "Don't let go please!" to Chris, but he took her arms from around himself and held her hands in his, he held them softly but firmly.

"What happened? tell us" he asked, an obvious hint of worry in his voice.

Jill couldn't keep a secret from Chris at all, he was the one who showed her around, she owed him one, he gripped her hands tighter as the news of her mother slipped out, and the sound of her sobbing made Chris want to take the gang down single-handed, he had to tell Wesker about it.

His reaction to Chris's news wasn't good, not at all...

"WHAT?! that's it! we're putting a stop to them right now!" he commanded immedeately, leading the two teams down to the car park, where a police van would be waiting for them.

Jill stayed behind with Brad, so she could calm down slowly, and regain her composure, Brad knew that a cup of coffee would help her so he fetched her one, offering to be someone to talk to privately.

With the others, Wesker explained the situation...

"Numerous teenage girls have been disappearing thanks to this "big secret" going around Raccoon city high school, telling them to come to this big "meet up", problem is that they haven't been coming back, this is both a takedown and recover mission, don't care how you take them down, just keep them alive!"

Richard looked at everyone.

"Isn't that the school where they look like sailors?" he asked inquizitivly, bringing a laugh to the van. "Because a friend of mine's daughter got the message...i hope she isn't one of those girls"

Chris was after just one thing; information on Jill's mother, even if it meant getting hurt, he'd get it for her.

The van suddenlly stopped, and the driver signalled this was the place, everyone cocked the gun in their hands, ready to fire the 9mm parabellum bullets inside.

The surronding place was quiet and derelict, as if it had been abandoned a long time, although this was not the case, the laughs of people could be heard, Wesker told the teams to split up, Bravo with Enrico and Alpha with him. Both teams heading towards a warehouse nearby.

Approaching the doors quietly, Wesker counted to three, on three, he smashed the door in gun pointing forward at anyone.

"STARS! freeze!!" he called, shouting everyone find cover when the men in the room opened fire with guns of their own. He fired a potshot, nailing a guy in the shoulder, forcing the gun right out his hands, Forest and Chris, being the marksmen of the two teams started to open fire, being careful not to strike any girls at all. Kenneth looked around and noticed a guy running out of the room, he told Chris who was closest to the door the guy exited from.

Jill managed to get back to her normal self thanks to Brad being there. They chatted away like they'd known each other for years, even though it'd been just a few days.

Brad then noticed the picture of a man on Jill's desk, curiously he asked who it was, smiling when she informed him it was her boyfriend.

"Yeah, we've been dating for about six months now, she so sweet, but he's away for work at the moment, so i'm missing him like crazy!" she laughed, "Oh god it's been a fortnight!, when i see him he's getting a kiss and a cuddle!"

Brad smiled, but said he had no girlfriend, having broken up with a girl just three weeks before, tenderly, Jill stroked his hand and whispered theres someone for everyone, then giving him a friendly hug as incouragement.

With Chris, he was racing after the runner, suddenly catching up to him, he grabbed his arm and slammed him into a wall.

"You the leader of this gang?!" he asked.

The culprit nodded, suddenly snearing; "Jill must've sent you!"

"Where is her mother?" Chris asked, anger in his eyes.

The gang leader laughed, and said he wouldn't give a cop her location, earning him a swift punch to the gut.

"Wrong answer!" Chris snarled through gritted teeth, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall hard. "Where is she?!"

The leader reached into his coat and pulled out a pice of paper, giving the name and adress of Jill's Mum. Chris smiled to himself, yet grabbed the arm of his "catch" and cuffed him up, taking him back to the others.

Forest managed to get a fair few of the guys with guns, suddenly thinking i wouldn't be fair taking them all himself without leaving some for his mates.

Richard then spotted his friends daughter, she didn't look like she'd came willingly, more than likely brought by a friend of hers, he bolted over to her, grabbed her wrist and took her to the nearest exit, he couldn't let her get caught in the crossfire.

"Richard?!" the girl breathed in shock, latching on to Mr. Aiken "Richard! oh I didnt mean to get caught up in this! m-m-my friends told me it would be fun! I didn't mean to scare anyone!"

Wesker and Enrico chose to use a better method than a shootout; a smoke bomb, Wesker almost smiled while lobbing it into the crowd, but this smile was suddenly replaced with anger when...BLAM! a bullet rang out, and the sound of a scream was heard, a girl's scream, more shots rang out in the warehouse, when suddenly, Barry groaned as a bullet went through his arm.

"Little shit!" he called, taking cover behind a wooden crate, suddenly noticing the fire sprinkler switch, he fired a potshot at it hitting it dead on and unleashing the downpour of water, clearing out the smoke, allowing the shootists to come back into everyone's vision.

"Give up, it'll only end messily otherwise!" Barry called, his face gaining a look of surprise when he heard the clank of guns hitting the floor. "Well, that was easy!" he lauged, standing up, grasping his small wound tightly, looking over when Chris entered the room with his cuffed criminal, passing him over to Edward, who seemed conserned about the ammount of force Chris gained his information with.

Half an hour later at the RPD, Jill was handed a piece of paper by an RPD officer, who mentioned Chris was busy bringing in the suspects of the "meet-up".

"Jill? what is it?" Brad asked.

"I-it's my mothers adress!" Jill whispered "Brad, can we go now? please?"

Brad smiled and told her "yes!", leading her off to the car park, where his car waited to reunite his good friend with her mum...

Next: Office romance.


	4. Chapter 4

Office romance... 

The moment was tence for Jill, she was soon going to come face to face with the woman she hadn't seen for thirteen years, she was scared yet exited and happy too, after all, she had Brad with her, and he was one of the nicest people she'd ever known. Before she knew it, they'd arrived at the apartment block, all they had to do was go to the right door and hope for the best. Each step seemed like an entire staircase for Jill, her knees were getting weak, she couldn't do it, she wanted to turn back and run away, but she couldn't just turn away like that! "Jill, we've only got one more floor to go! you can do it!" Brad said, taking her hand in his and leading her upwards, to the next floor. Then they were there, two rows of doors, one leading to Jill's mum, the one Jill cried herself to sleep for continuously for months after she left. The door the two wanted was in their sights and wouldn't get lost at all. Jill's hand tapped the wooden door twice, she was scared of how her mother would react... It suddenly opened, and there was her mum, just as she remembered, from all those years ago. "M-mum?" she managed to force out, on the verge of tears. "Jillian?" Nancy Valentine asked, almost as if out of breath. Jill nodded slowly, the tears beggining to flow down her soft cheeks. The same for her mother, they embraced in a long missed cuddle, then went inside to catch up, Brad came in too, just as Jill requested, pulling him in quickly. "Mum it's been so long!" Jill sighed, seated on the nearest seat to her, so she could relieve the stress on her legs. Nancy looked at her and mentioned it was her dad's fault, he changed the phone numbers, Jill burned in anger. Nancy suddenly turned her attention to Brad, mistaking him for Jill's boyfriend, she took a look at him and commented how her daughter "made a good choice with a man so nice", but when Jill informed her of the mistake she made, Nancy blushed quite obviously, then asking about her real boyfriend inquizitivly. 

Back at the RPD, Richard went off to take his thirty two year old friend's daughter home. "Richard, i'm sorry!" she said sadly, burying her face in her hands. "It wasn't your fault! but your only thirteen! what are you doing going out at night that late?!" Ten minutes later, she was home, back in the arms of her mother, an old friend of Richards family, who didn't hesitate thank him immedeately. "Richard, thank you!!!!" she smiled in happiness. He couldn't stick around though, as Wesker interupted the tender moment over the radio in the squad car he'd arrived in, calling him back to the station to account for all the other girls taken by the "big meet up". 

Three months past, halfway through the three, Jill's loving boyfriend returned from where he had been working, and as soon as he was in sight, Jill leapt into his waiting arms, planting a kiss on her, for all to see. A woman walked by, not much older than Jill, tapping her boyfriend on the shoulder. "See you soon Jerry!" she smiled, winking quickly. Jill shrugged this off as her being a buisness partner, grabbing hold of Jerry's hand and leading him back to her car, ready to take him home, to catch up on the time they'd missed. But more than Jill could comprehend was going on behind her back, if she were to find out, she'd be shattered emotionally. Two nights later, it happened, Jill, after coming home from work, slid her key into the lock, finding the door strangely unlocked, as she was always the first home, she walked inside, hearing muffled voices in her room, she pushed the door open, finding Jerry in the middle of having sex with another woman, the sight sickened Jill enough to make her run away, Jerry and his new friend didn't care, they just carried on, not a care in the world at the hard blow they had just dealt Jill, who was now on the verge of tears by the time she got outside. "You bastard!" she cried, running off, hoping to find one of her friends, coming across Richard's home first, she knocked the door all teary eyed in the coldness of october. The door opened, with Richard standing there, he ushered Jill in quickly, not wanting to let her get colder than she already was. "What's up Jill?" he asked, sitting next to the woman the same age as him. "Jerry's cheating on me! he was right there, screwing this bitch who he works with!" she sobbed, receiving a big hug from Richard, who offered her a place to stay, she declined though, suddenly remembering her mum, Richard was more than happy to give his friend in need a lift. Nancy was quick to take her daughter in, her apartment was two bedroomed, as she'd always hoped her daughter would come looking for her, quickly setting her a bed up for Jill immedeately as she came in. Richard smiled at Jill then left, to get back home, but not before offering to pick her up in the morning for work, an offer Jill smiled at and accepted. Nancy's heart melted looking at her daughter sleep later at night, she'd missed the feeling of being there for her, but now she had a second chance, butlooking at Jill now, she realised how much having someone to love meant a lot to her daughter. "Why?...why Jerry?" she mumbled quietly, grasping a pillow tightly, as if she was hugging someone. In the office the next day, Richard had made absolutely sure that noone mentioned Jerry at all, and Forest and the others, although they could be dicks at time, wouldn't sink that low, they would act like he never existed. Soon enough, Jill arrived looking tired to say the least, she didn't care though, Jerry was dead to her, all she wanted was some work to take her mind off of him, Wesker was happy to oblige, giving her a fair amount of boring paperwork to do. Lunchtime came pretty quickly which was odd considering everyone had been bored to tears that day. "Damnit!" Barry muttered "Hey guys! the microwaves broken!" Loud moans of annoyance raised from the other STARS operatives, until finally... "I'll go get mine!" Jill offered, "I don't mind!" She quickly headed out, much to the delight of her friends, whose arms were numb from writing. Jill knew Jerry wouldn't be in at that time, so all she had to do was sneak in, then out with the microwave, but it wasn't going to be that easy. 

She entered the kitchen, suddenly receiving a swift smack in the face, sending her to the floor, she was suddenly picked up by her coat collar, coming face to face with Jerry. "I knew you'd be back for me!" he laughed, receiving a mouthfull from Jill, who's head he slammed into the wall, "Shut your face you bitch! or you're going to wish that you were never born!" He threw Jill onto the nearest sofa violently, he then pulled a gun out from a nearby drawer, pointing it at her, a huge smirk on his face. Jill quickly typed in the number of Barry's office phone, in hope she could call for help. "Hello?" he asked, after answering. "Barry! help! my ex is holding me in his flat! bring Chris!! just you two!!" she cried, before getting pistol whipped to the floor. Almost immedeately, Barry and Chris set off to help out Jill, they understood why she asked for just those two; to keep a low profile. Chris knew where to find Jill, he'd been round to Jerrys place a few times before, Barry had no idea at all. Jerry laughed as he kneeled down next to Jill, lying in shock on the floor, unable to move for fear of being hit again, she lay there, with her ex looking straight into her eyes, she'd neer seen so much anger in a person next to her father, all she wanted was to be rid of this guy, but she couldn't do anything, spawled over the floor like she was. Five minutes later... "Barry, cover me!" Chris said. "Right!, just careful! his guy sounds particularly dangerous!" Chris nodded, grasping his gun tightly, he seized back then kicked the door in, pointing the gun forward. Jerry reacted quickly then fired, right at Chris, the bullet slammed into his shoulder and sent him to the floor, blood spouting, Barry rushed in and tackled Jerry to the ground, Jill suddenly sprang up over to Chris. "You are under arrest!" Barry announced, "Jill!, are you okay?" Jill cradled Chris in her arms, willing him to stay awake, he refused to pass out. An ambulance was called and Jill took Chris out and stayed with him, but the wound wasn't too bad being fixed rather quickly then and there, meanwhile, Barry took Jerry over to a waiting cop car, slamming him down on the hood. "This was Jill's fault!" he cried pathetically. "Shut it scumbag, no-one hits a woman!" growled Barry. After a little while, Chris was fine, thanks to the help of a seemingly miricle working "first aid spray". then he was left alone just him and Jill. "Chris, are you okay?" she asked "I'm sorry" Chris looked at her then suddenly placed his arms around her, pulling her closer, and telling her this was in no way her fault. They looked into each others eyes and saw the same thing: love. "I heard office romances don't work?" Jill nervously said. "Everything is worth a try!" replied Chis in a whisper. Then it happened, they gave each other a warm hearted kiss, then said the magic words... "I love you". 

Next: Nightshift 


	5. Chapter 5

Nightshift...

The most dreaded of all worktasks was the nightshift, every two nights, two of the team had to stay for the night, to finish off any stray work, and to look after the place, with just the other person for company.

However, the nightshift was only dreaded by the RPD officers, where there was more of a chance of being stuck with someone you detested, however the guys in STARS all got along, making the whole thing easier.

"Anyone want to volunteer this time?" Enrico asked, not expecting anyone to, being pleasently surprised when both Jill and Chris did almost immedeately, "Well then, it's settled!...for once".

It had been just a few days after that highly emotional experiance for Jill and Chris and since then, they hadnt managed to get much privacy to themselves, this was just what they needed, no matter how much work there would be, they'd find time for each other.

Then came the time for everyone but them to leave...

"Bye bye lovebirds!" laughed Barry, causing a look of consern to appear on the pairs face, "I'm kidding you two! see you guys tommorow!"

As soon as the door closed, they were caught in each others hug, the one they'd been dying to give.

"I thought they'd never leave!" Jill sighed, melting in Chris's touch, holding onto him, suddenly letting go to take off her shoulder pads, to make it easier to hug her love, who did the same with his jacket, making Jill realise how hunky he actually was.

Once again they hugged, smiling at how they had each other, their dream dates of all time.

"How much work have you got?" Chris asked, wondering how long it would be befre the two could relax together.

Tedious paperwork was waiting for the two to do, and they knew they had no choise but to do it, a bit of friendly conversation wouldn't hurt.

"Chris, tell me a little about yourself!" Jill smiled.

Chris began his story at an orphanage in raccoon city eleven years ago, he was fourteen, his sister Claire was eight, there they had to prove they should be left alone, his was Chris's job, he had to protect his little sister, the only remnent of his family left.

Fights were nothing new to the young Redfield, he had to put up with them every day, and sometimes he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. Claire was the only thing that kept him going.

"Don't worry Claire, when i turn sixteen we can leave this place! together!" he smiled, cuddling his little sister, late one night.

Jill moved closer to Chris then held his hand softly.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to..." she stammered, looking away, suddenly reassured by the soft touch on her shoulder.

"It helps me to talk about it..." Chris smiled, "But we don't have to!"

Hours passed, conversation after conversation was churned out, with smile after smile following.

But something seemed wrong with Jill, Chris asked her if she needed to get something off of her chest, her body language, being all fidgety, confirmed this...

"Chris, back when I was a thief, i sort of had a reputation, a reputation for going out with lots of guys in a short space of time, everytime someone knew saw me, they'd ask if I had a "new one" yet, and I've just thought, I went from Jerry to you really quickly, I'm just as bad as I used to be!"

Chris reminded her of what a prick Jerry was to her, reasurring her it was fine to move on fast, because anyone would have.

He then reminded her that it was true love that brought them together, true love couldn't be avoided he said with a warm smile, earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

Later into the night, all the work was completed, leaving the two to think up something to do, then Chris had an idea, leading Jill up to the RPD roof.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, looking over the bright city lights, the sight was amazing, nothing she expected. "It's so beautiful!"

Chris then caught her in a hug from behind, saying they were "Only half as beautiful as you".

Jill felt like she was on top of the world when Chris said that, she loved the time she spent with him, and she just wanted him to be there forever...

Next: Ms Chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Chambers.

January 16th, 1998.

The cold winds of new year swept through the streets of Raccoon, making many choose to stay indoors.

"Hey guys..." Richard asked one lunch hour, "Don't you think it's odd how we don't have a medic?"

"Didn't know you were into nurses!" smiled Jill, walking by with a tray of coffee cups. "I'm kidding babe, but yeah it is sort of odd!"

Chris had grown accustomed to Jill sometimes calling her friends "babe" but as far as he cared about it, he didn't!

Enrico, while busy reading the paper nearby, heard Jill and Richard, thinking he shoud see about getting one, things had started getting rough around the city.

The next day, Enrico got Kenneth and the guys to put up adverts anywhere and everywhere for a new medic, and the inflow of applications was fair, after volunteering, Wesker, Enrico and Barry were assigned as the interviewers a few days later.

One by one the people came in and told the three about themselves and how they were at medic school, however by the end of this, Barry was almost asleep, and Enrico was wondering if Wesker was actually awake or not, you couldn't see through the front of those glasses...

Finally...

"Was that the last one?!" Wesker asked, looking through a magazine of guns and other weapons.

"Just one more!" Barry answered, looking at a clipboard "Rebecca Chambers?"

A young looking girl popped her head around the door, her eyes darting from Wesker to Barry to Enrico, she seemed nervous, quickly walking in, standing in front of the three.

She nervously twiddled her thumbs, looking a her feet, not wanting to mess up one bit, she really wanted this job, her small body was shaking with nerves.

But by the end of the interview, one thing was for sure: she was hired!

Richard was just walking by when he bumped into Rebecca.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, after realising Richard's nose had just been bashed with her forhead "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine..."

"Rebecca! i'm your new medic!" she smiled "I was told to get a uniform, but I don't know where to go!"

Richard smiled and led her down to the uniform room, letting Rebecca pick whatever she wanted, and then offering to show her around the whole place sometime, to show her the ropes, Rebecca looked at him, wondering why he was so eager to show her around, but she didn't mind, she gratefully accepted.

"Thank you...Richard!" she smiled happily after noticing his name tag.

Word got round fast about Rebecca, Forest seemed sure he ws going to pull her, much to the amusement of his collegues, seeing as he had tried pulling female officers before, he merely shrugged it off with a joke about how they couldn't take his "manliness", followed by a joke from Joseph asking if men always walk around with long hair, like a girl.

"Joeseph, my hair rules!" Forest replied.

Sunday night, the day before Rebecca would start at STARS, she couldn't sleep, she just wanted to talk to someone, tell them her fears about the job, when suddenly, her bedside phone went off, scaring her out of her skin, she slowly picked it up, asking who it was, pleasently surprised that it was Richard, asking her if she wanted to talk about anything, causing Rebecca to wonder why he was helping her so much.

But Richard explained that the only other one free to call her was Forest, who probably would have tried to flirt with her, thus worrying her more. Being a nice, helpful to new people type of guy, he offered to pick her up the next day, Rebecca saw no harm in this and replied positively, giving her adress, then thanking him.

"See you tommorow Becky!" Richard said, puttng the phone down.

Monday, Rebecca's first day, she was scared out of her skin, just like anyone else would be, quickly checking to see everything was in place, she heard the doorbell go, and the faint outline of Richard was seen through the glass, suddenly breathing a sigh of relief, she hopped over and invited him in, wanting him as company.

But then Richard informed her that they were late for work and Wekser got mighty pissed when people were late.

On the way to work...

"Richard, how come you've been so helpful?, I'm grateful and all, but it's been only you helping me, it's just...really nice of you!"

A big smile appeared over the face of Richard, who turned and looked at the girl next to him.

"I just like helping people! I'm just a helpful person i suppose!"

At the RPD, Enrico gave the "No flirting your asses off" speech to the guys, Joseph didn't take it seriously and just mimed along to Enrico speaking, annoying him greatly.

Wesker stood by Enrico, looking at a clipboard showing Rebecca's information, like when Jill arrived.

"Just behave yourselves you lot!" Wesker ordered, his tone freezing everyone to the core.

Just as he said that, his radio went off, it was Richard, calling to say that him and Rebecca had gotten caught in the bad side of traffic, delaying them for at least half an hour.

"Roger, when you arrive, take Ms Chambers to the shooting range and properly train her, you're capable of that arent you?" replied Wesker.

The thought of holding a gun slightly intimidated Rebecca, she'd never resorted to violence much in her life, at school she'd always been quiet, yet fairly well known.

She thought she'd give holding a gun a go though, she had to really, if she refused, she could lose her job almost immedeately after she got it.

Finally after an agonising three quarter of an hour wait made easier by Richards car radio, the two arrived at the station, driving into the garage, then setting off to the shooting range.

Waiting for Rebecca was a STARS regulation handgun sitting in a small box, her name attatched to it on a piece of paper, she nervously took it out, the feel of the gun in her hands made her feel different, almost confident, yet she still felt torn about it, was this the right way to go? go to violence?

"Try off a shot!" chuckled Richard, turning his head to see Brad enter the room.

"Wesker sent me down to help you guys out!" he said. "Hey Rebecca!"

Suddenly she pulled the trigger, scaring the life out of her, forcing her back a few steps, but the adrenalin rush she'd just gotten was amazing, she took another shot, hitting the targets shoulder, getting the same rush, it was like a non damaging drug, she just wanted more, until suddenly, the rush stopped, she was out of ammo, deciding to stop before she actually became addicted.

Brad walked up to her and introduced himself, not as nervous as with Jill.

"Hey, I'm Brad, I'm not in your team, but still, if you need anything, ask me!" he smiled, shaking Becky's hand.

Richard looked on at the two, thinking of why he helped Rebecca so much... he was in love, but should he tell her? maybe later? never? he didn't know.

She turned and looked at him, her emerald eyes sparkling beautifully, she walked over, then hugged him tightly, a smile on her face.

"Thank you Richard, for helping me around! you're great!" she quietly said.

"It's fine Becky, honest!" he replied, looking down at her.

After an interesting first day of meeting and greeting and everything else, Rebecca made her way home by herself, still dressed in her uniform and a thick coat to keep her petite body warm, only helping slightly, all alone on the street, she wanted company, when suddenly, she heard what sounded like Richard call her name, she stopped and turned around, seeing exactly him run up to her.

"Hey, you forgot your keys Becky!" he panted.

"Oh my god! thanks!" she gasped, taking them from him.

He began to walk off quietly when he was suddenly called back by Rebecca, who had a grin on her face.

"You are a fantasic friend you know? oh and I can tell you like me, I'm a doctor after all!..." she smiled "I can tell anything you're feeling!"

Richard's face went red and he looked down, only for his face to be held, and pulled up to look into the small emeralds that were Rebecca's eyes.

"I love you as well you know?" she asked, with a slight giggle present. "Richard..."

Suddenly realising what she wanted, Richard took his chance and locked his lips to hers, the cold night suddenly turning warm, and fuzzy in a way, Rebecca's two sleek arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders gently.

"Richard..." started Rebecca, breaking the kiss, "Ask the question!"

He nodded, leaned in and whispered: "Will you go out with me?"

She then giggled in delight, tightly clutching him in her arms, whispering her phone number to him, finally and hesitantly letting go of the new man in her life.

"Call me!" she said, quickly walking off, her body tingling.

Richard looked on then wrote down the number he'd been given on his hand, turning and walking off in his direction, promising Rebecca he would be the best boyfriend she'd ever had.

Both of them wondered wether to break the news, or keep it a secret, they'd decide after good nights sleep thinking of each other...

Next: The break up.


	7. Chapter 7

The break up...

It had only been a fortnight since Richard and Rebecca had started dating, and still they didn't know weather to tell the team about it or not.

But with each day it seemed as if they grew closer and closer, much like Jill and Chris, who had since spilled the beans about their own relationship, yet something seemed very different between Richard and Rebecca's relationship to Jill and Chris's, they just couldn't place what it was.

At the end of each day, Richard would walk his beloved Rebecca home, as they didn't get much time to themselves during the day, once at Rebecca's they would go their seperate ways, but not before sharing a tender kiss.

In the office a day afterwards...

"Hey guys!" called Joeseph "Saturday we hit the town!"

"We do?" asked Jill, "What's the occasion?"

"Edward's birthday of course!" Answered Forest.

Jill never had a clue when anyone's birthday was, but she seemed genuinly surprised learning it was Edward's, she began to moan about how she hadn't gotten him anything, only to be told that's why they were hitting the town, everyone exept Wesker anyway.

The rest of that day (which happened to be friday) was spent arranging the night which would follow, when suddenly a thought popped into Richard's head: "Do you think Wesker has ever gotten drunk?" needless to say, this question made everyone think for a while, with no obvious answer in sight as noone dared as Wesker personally or else they'd be fired.

Saturday...

"Ohhhh...we're gonna get drunk, gonna get drunk, GONNA GET DRUNK!" all the guys chanted at once, leaving Rebecca and Jill with faces that screamed "We are not with them!".

Usually it was murder to get into a good club, but this time it was easy, seeing as Jill happened to know a guy who owned one of them, with just a flutter of her eyelashes and they were in.

"Wow..." whispered Forest "Jill you know any gun store owners?? Barry never gets Kendo to give us discounts!"

"Shut up Forest" chuckled Barry.

Kenneth, Chris and Edward were first to hit the bar, drinks on the mind.

Jill and Rebecca, seeking refuge from the non stop banter from the guys that they weren't interested in, went to find some place to relax.

"So...you got a special someone Becky?" Jill asked.

Rebecca then suddenly froze, could she tell Jill about her and Richard?

"Well...look there!" she said, pointing to Richard quickly, looking rather embarressed.

Jill looked over, and as soon as she saw it was Richard that her friend had pointed to, a smile appeared on her face, one that said "The secret's safe with me".

A little later...

It didn't take long before Jill and Chris were out on the dance floor, while all the others were busy with their beloved drinks.

"Look at them," Rebecca smiled, "Don't you think they look so sweet?"

"Sure do" Brad answered.

Suddenly, Richard stood up, heading for a fire exit, saying he needed fresh air, then Rebecca followed him...

Ten minutes passed...

"Anyone gonna see if those two are ok?" asked Kenneth, looking over at the door they went through.

"I'll go," said Chris "I think I'm the only one capable of walking straight here!"

He stepped out the door and caught a glimpse of Rebecca and Richard in the middle of a long kiss.

Rebecca then noticed Chris out the corner of her eye, gasped and jumped away from Richard, who seemed equally as shocked, prompting a small smile from Chris, who simply turned and walked back inside, leaving the two shocked that they'd been caught out.

"He's not going to say anything is he?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't think so..." Richard replied, not entirely sure himself.

Jill knew immedeately what Chris had found, judging from his smile, but chose not to raise the subject at all, it wasn't their choice whether to tell the team what was going on.

Soon, the two came in hand in hand, nervous looks on their faces.

Richard looked at Rebecca and nodded, grabbing the attention of the others and revealing their secret...

"Get in Richard!" laughed Edward.

Although they knew he was making a light-hearted joke, they couldn't help but go red in the face.

A few hours later, it was time for the lot to head their seperate ways...

Quite naturally, the lot of them were rather drunk, except Chris who was trying to cut back on his alchohol intake, Jill was only tipsy at worst.

"You guysh are the besht...matesh I yav ever had!" gargled Forest.

Jill and Chris couldn't be bothered to hang around for much longer and decided to depart.

"Chris, my mum's isn't far from here, you wanna stay over? saves you walking home by yourself!" Jill smiled, hooking her arm around his.

Rebecca and Richard walked off with each other, over to a taxi on the other side of the street.

"Richard, do you think it was a good thing to tell the others about us?" Rebecca asked.

"I should think so babe" he replied with a smile, hooking his arm around her waist, to hug her.

Sunday afternoon (when the guy's hangovers had wore off)...

The latest American Football game that everyone had been waiting for was happening the next day, Forest and Joeseph were busy going around getting peoples bets.

"Okay...I've got $15 from Enrico, $10 from Brad, $9 43 cents from Kenneth, and $12 from Barry" Joeseph called over to Forest.

Joeseph was collecting bets for one team, with Forest doing the other.

"$15 from Richard, $10 from Edward and...$11 from Kevin" Forest replied, "Can't find Chris though..."

"Call Jill, I saw them go off together, although I saw two of each, I was so drunk" Joeseph then said.

After a few misplaced calls at the place Jill's mum lived, he finally got hold of Jill and Chris, ending up with $10 dollars from both.

They all thought this would be another routine "Watch game, winning team wins money and gloats at the losers" however...

Monday...

The end of game score, and general quality of the game had sent almost everyone there into a frenzy, causing a huge riot to erupt, everyone at STARS knew what this meant, grabbing their equipment before Enrico or Wesker gave the order.

On the way...

"Alright guys, just quickly making these teams up...Edward and Jill, Barry and Kenneth, Joeseph and Richard, Chris and Forest, Rebecca and Brad, Albert with me!"

Once the police van screeched to a halt, the team burst out, revealing the mayhem that awaited.

"How the hell are we meant to stop all that?!" asked Barry.

"We simply stall as many of these rioters as we can..." Wesker replied.

As they all rushed off to help stop the violence, most knew that this could not end well...

And indeed it didn't, while Rebecca was tending to an injured civilian, she heard a cry, quickly turning, she saw Richard being hit by a couple of rioters with bats, she screamed his name, causing Barry and Kenneth to run over.

"Kenneth! get him out of here!, Rebecca!, finish with that guy then go!" Barry ordered, fighting off the attackers.

Jill, meanwhile came face to face with someone she hadn't seen for a while: her own father, Dick Valentine, holding a crowbar, he took a swing and caught Jill off-guard, causing her to fall backwards.

"Dad! stop!" Jill pleaded, raising her arms in front of her face as a sort of shield, her father raised his crowbar, a sick smile on his face, but before he could bring it down, Wesker shoulder barged him into the wall.

"Are you alrite?" he asked, looking down at her without his sunglasses.

"I'm fine captain...where are your..."

"He broke them..." Wesker replied, pointing to Dick, "So I've just saved you and made him pay"

Afterwards...

Rebecca cradled Richard in her arms as the team approached, down her face streamed tears, tears of happiness, Richard was going to be ok.

"He's gonna be ok!" she laughed, holding him tight, thoughts running through her head.

Richard was sent home later by Wesker after being let go by the ambulance services, but before he left the gates, Rebecca called him.

"Richard! I need to talk to you..."

"What is it Becky?"

"I-I-I don't know what I would do if something like today happened again...I don't want to have to bandage up my own boyfriend...I knew STARS wasn't going to be all fun and games, but I never expected this!...I don't know what to do!"

Richard pulled her in for a cuddle, knowing how she was feeling.

Rebecca began sobbing quietly, still holding onto Richard gently.

"What do you want to do?" he whispered, taking her over to a nearby bench and sitting down.

"I just don't want to live with the nagging thought that I'd have to bandage you up if you got hurt, I just..."

Richard silenced her by gently placing his finger on her lips, he then sighed.

"Does this mean it's over?" he quietly asked.

Rebecca's sobbing began to slightly increase.

"I'm so sorry!" she managed to say.

Richard looked at her and gave her one last kiss, holding her close to him, then breaking away, Rebecca smiled but told him to get some rest, and with that he left her.

Jill then walked out, seeing Rebecca, she ran over, quickly sitting down and putting her arm around her shoulder, taking on a mother approach.

"Hey, you're still friends arent you?, thats what matters!" she smiled, slightly surprised when Rebecca threw her arms around her.

The next day...

Rebecca called Richard, asking if it was ok to break he news to the guys, seeing as he was told to have a week off.

"You were such a good couple though!" Brad said.

"I know, but...it seems that not all office romances will work" she replied, llooking over at Jill and Chris.

"But, you are still friends right?" asked Joeseph, smiling when Rebecca nodded.

Wesker suddenly walked in.

"You all look like somebody died! get to work!" he said, flipping through a dossier on new RPD officers.

The team laughed, not knowing that all this fun would end in less than a year...


End file.
